onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 690
Chapter 690 is called "SAD". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 15 - "When I Woke Up There Was Some Shitty Granny" Short Summary Caesar's face has an imprint from Luffy's punch and Caesar keeps on talking about Doflamingo and attacks Luffy but Luffy dodges the attack and punches Caesar again. Meanwhile, the rest of the Straw Hats and the G-5 Marines are heading to Building R to escape. Kinemon goes back after hearing from one of the children that Momonosuke turned into a dragon, thinking that his son was the dragon he cut down earlier. Usopp heads into the secret room in Building R looking for Kairoseki handcuffs but ends up finding Caesar's men instead. Vergo and Smoker continue fighting but Smoker loses the fight and manages to give back Law's heart. Law tells Doflamingo that the gears are destroyed and no one can turn back now, as he cuts Vergo in half along with the SAD tank and the mountain. Long Summary Luffy continues his fight with Caesar Clown after punching him and leaving a deep imprint on his face. Caesar then tries again to flaunt his protection under Doflamingo in order to intimidate Luffy, and immedately attacks Luffy with an attack called Gastille which is recoginsed by one of the subordinates who states that it is capable of melting steel, but Luffy dodges it and delivers another punch to Caesar's face. With five minutes left until Shinokuni fills up building B, the rest of the Straw Hats, as well as their allies, are hurrying toward building R, where the escape route off the island is located. Sanji, Nami and Robin as well as the G-5 marines and the now sober children are rushing together towards Building R. Zoro and Tashigi are far behind because of Zoro's bad sense of direction. Only Kinemon and Brook are going the opposite direction towards the gas because Kinemon had heard that his son had got turned into a dragon and immediately thought that dragon he slew was his son. Brook tries to stop him but gets dragged along instead. Usopp is the first to arrive in Building R but ends up in the secret room above the first floor, where the gas trap was prepared. In the SAD room, Vergo was berating Smoker for using his smoke form against him who is more than capable of handling devil fruit users, and uses his Haki imbued Bamboo stick to injure Smoker, destroying his jutte. However, Smoker was really just distracting Vergo in order to allow Law to regain his heart. With Trafalgar Law's heart back where it belongs, Law is ready to finish his fight. Smoker, who was barely conscious tells Law to finish it quick because it shames him to be indebted to a pirate. Law then calls out to "Joker" who was monitoring the battle with a Den-Den Mushi, and tells him that once Vergo is defeated and Caesar captured, all the SAD at his disposal will be gone and he will lose his position as king of the underground. Doflamingo then laughs, replying that Law's fear of Vergo when he very angry is still there, and that his Haki protects his whole body so that not even Law's power can hope to cut him. Law then proves Doflamingo wrong by cutting a Haki-armored Vergo in half, along with the SAD chamber and the mountain it was built in. Law then states that Whitebeard only ended the last era and that the marines never challenged any of the big name pirates recently because they were preparing a new battle force and that the war at marineford was really just a prelude to something else. Law continues by saying that, like Doflamingo had said, a new unstoppable wave always marks the beginning of a "new era of great ones", and that he had broken the gears of the cycle so no one, not even Doflamingo can turn them back. Quick References Chapter Notes *Caribou wakes up to see an old lady who has been nursing him back to health. *Luffy continues his fight with Caesar Clown. *Caesar reveals a new attack, "Gastille". *Kinemon learns that his son was changed into a dragon and runs back to Building B with Brook, thinking the dragon they took down earlier was Momonosuke. *Usopp reaches the secret room in Building R. *The rest of the Straw Hats, along with the G-5 Marines and the kidnapped children, all head to the first floor of Building R. *At the end of their battle, Vergo breaks Smoker's jutte. *Smoker gets knocked down by Vergo in order for Trafalgar Law to finish him off. *Law retrieved his heart from Vergo during the fight with Smoker. *Vergo reveals he can imbue his entire body with Busoshoku Haki. *Law uses his Devil Fruit ability to cut Vergo in half, as well as the SAD tank and the entire mountain. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 690 de:Nai Yō de aru Shima it:Capitolo 690